When There Are Sparks
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: Set after 2x19, based on 2x20 promo. Rachel isnt who Sam thought she was, and he feels something different but special when he's with her. Does she feel it too? Appearances from Jesse St.James. Samchel. Rated T just incase.
1. The First Sparks

_Hi! This is a Samchel fic, its set straight after Rachel and Finn went to Sam's house from 2x19. I also got some ideas from the 2x20 promo. Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p>Rachel really felt bad for Sam, that that was all he owned and he even sacrificed his guitar because of his family. She was really glad they had bought it back for him; music could really help a human being. Rachel walked out of her room and went to the fridge to get some juice, but instead, an idea popped into her head.<p>

Rachel felt really good about what she was about to do. She knocked on the door while holding a large pink paper bag in her hand, it looked quite big compared to her. Sam opened the door, his eyes questioning her. "Um…Rachel, what are you doing here?" he asked the brunette.

Rachel felt a bit embarrassed. "I hope its okay but it's just, I never really threw anything away, so we still have just about everything I owned since I was five." She said, awkwardly gesturing to the bag. Sam seemed a bit confused.

"Well, uh this is for Stacy." She handed him the bag, smiling slightly to herself.

Sam also smiled slightly, as he took the bag. He didn't know Rachel would go out of her way to help people, or anything like that. He thought she was what everyone said she was. "Thanks," he says, almost like a question. He throws the bag on the bed and winks at Stacy, who immediately starts looking through the bag. Rachel slightly bites her lip, wondering what to do next. "Good luck." Rachel says before leaving. Sam hesitates for a second.

"Rachel, wait." Rachel slowly turns around.

"I re-" Sam starts, but he is cut off by Stacy.

"Oh my gosh! I look like a princess!" she exclaims, holding a purple dress against her body. Rachel chuckles a bit.

"I wore that at a singing competition, I came first," Rachel looks like she's trying to remember that day. Stacy runs forward and wraps her tiny arms around Rachel. A surprised Rachel hugs back while smiling. Sam is also smiling at them; he's never really seen Stacy that happy when Quinn was around. "Thank you," Stacy whispers to Rachel, which makes her smile harder.

Rachel's eyes followed the small girl as she ran back inside to look through the rest of the bag. Rachel is about to turn around and leave again, but Sam comes outside, he pokes his head back in for a second then closes the door. Rachel is confused. "I really appreciate it." Sam says, genuinely smiling at Rachel.

"It's no problem." Rachel replies, then attempting to leave again. Sam pulls her arm back and kisses her. Rachel is shocked and didn't know what was happening. After Sam lets go, she quickly leaves, she just wanted to leave because she wasn't expecting that at all. But something about it made her feel…different. And Sam felt the same way.

* * *

><p><em>Please review, future chapters will probably be longer too. =)<br>_


	2. Staring

_Hi! Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts and favourites! I really didnt expect to get that many alerts! So thanks so much and hope you like this next chapter! It might be a bit confusing because of the switching POV's but... I dont own Glee!_

* * *

><p>Rachel's POV<p>

What the hell was he thinking? Kissing me? All I did was bring his sister some clothes, and now he wants to give _me _sympathy? People these days! But it felt good, different, there was something real…No, no snap out of it Rachel! You don't need a man, your going to be independent. So when Monday comes, it will be like nothing changed. We won't talk to each other and we'll never speak of that again. He wants to do that too, right?

Sam's POV

Oh, crap. What did I just do? My sister realized me staring into out of space. "Sammy, she's pretty!" she said between giggles. I raised my eyebrows at her then started giggling with her. Just because we are poor doesn't mean we don't laugh at all. "You really think so?" I asked her. She did a gigantic nod. Rachel was just…sending me vibes, in those eyes. Yeah, you must have already heard this story, with Quinn? But I've always had a thing for brown eyes. And something about that short lived kiss was different and…real. I wonder if she feels it too…

Rachel's POV

I tried to focus in Spanish as Mr Schuester goes on and on. I'd never been like this before, I always listened and focused. What was with me today? Maybe it's the stares coming from Sam, who is sitting diagonally behind me. I hoped this wouldn't happen. I still told myself that I would not get involved with him; I would just avoid him at all costs. But if Sam was staring at me…what did that mean? It was so confusing.

"Rachel?" Mr Schuester interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh…?"

Sam's POV

Yes, I know that I'm staring at her, I don't think she's realizing though. And I know that I'm not focusing on my work either…considering that I should be working extra hard because I'm dyslexic. But that just means Mr Schuester won't expect much out of me. I sigh. I think I really might like her. I wonder why nobody else does. Why does everyone say she is a self centered freak? And say that she's spoilt and will do anything for the spotlight? When yesterday she purposely came to my motel room and decided to give my sister her collection of clothes from when she was a little girl. It just doesn't make sense. Well, I can't let something like her slip out of my hands.

The bell finally rang and I gathered my things. I headed out extra slowly to see where Rachel was going, well; actually I don't know where her locker is. "Rachel?" Mr Schuester called out. Rachel's head turned to face him. "Hmm?" she responded, her face and voice unfocused. Mr Schuester gestured for her to come closer and he gestured for Sam and the remaining kids to leave. I sighed. I guess I better leave.

Rachel's POV

I'll admit it; I'd been unfocused all morning. Well, ever since Sam and I kissed actually. I wish I could stop thinking about it. I made my way through desks to reach Mr Schuester, wondering what he would want from me. "Rachel, you've never been like this. What's going on?" I sighed to myself. Ah, typical Mr Schuester, still, he was right. "Nothing, I guess I'm just having a off day." I try to make myself sound believable. Mr Schuester squints at me for a second, but then just nods and lets me go. When I get outside Sam is waiting. Oh great. I walk past and try to pretend that I didn't see him. He immediately follows. I hope he's not following me.

* * *

><p><em>Please tell me what you think! And i think Jesse makes an appearance next chapter! =)<br>_


	3. Jesse St James

_Thanks so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts, i'm flattered! So this is back to third person! Hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>Sam waited patiently outside of the classroom, waiting for Rachel too come out. His foot nervously tapped the floor. She finally walks out of the classroom, her hair streaming in the wind. She noticed Sam but walked right past him. Sam immediately follows her without questioning himself. She stops at her locker and she awkwardly still pretends that she didn't see him waiting or following <em>or <em>standing right in front of her. "Rachel, hey," Sam said to her, trying to keep calm but he couldn't help it; his nerves were getting the best of him. Rachel struggled with the things in her locker before finally looking back at Sam. "Sorry, but I really got to get to class." Rachel closed her locker, tilted her head slightly and gave him an obviously fake smile then walked straight down the hallway.

"Oh…" Sam tried to say. But he couldn't help but think what this meant. Did Rachel not feel something special? He sighed as he tried to continue down the hallway, but it was bothering him.

It was Rachel's free period. After her encounter with Sam, she decided she needed some relaxing. She went to the auditorium to see if anyone was there, fortunately no one was. She walked slowly down the paths between the seats and started singing.

_I breathe in, breathe out, gotta get a grip. _

_Were done, no doubt, was it worth the trip?_

_I breathe in, I breathe out, I'm trying._

_Not going to let you suffocate me._

She purposely slowed down the song and soon she was standing on the stage, she breathed out the last line, meaning her words.

_No matter how long it takes, I gotta breathe you out._

"Nice," a familiar voice said, slightly clapping. Rachel's head immediately shot up. Jesse appeared from the second row. Rachel put her head back down; she couldn't believe it, she didn't believe it and she was trying to convince herself it wasn't happening. "Who was that about?" he asked, making his way up the stage as Rachel backed further and further away. Rachel waited until he was on the stage. Jesse took a deep breath. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Rachel asked blankly, pain in her voice.

"Rachel…" Jesse said, moving closer to her. She flinched and moved backwards even more, almost bumping in to some stage equipment. "Just hear me out." He said calmly. Rachel stopped leaning on the equipment. She straightened her posture and plastered a look that kills on her face. She took slow steps towards Jesse, tears slowly building up behind her eyes. "No." she simply whispered when their faces were about two inches apart. "You broke…my heart. You betrayed me. You betrayed my friends. You…are a liar." Jesse watched her intently, watching the brown eyes that he had grown to miss. Everything stayed silent for a while and they just stood there. "You broke my heart!" Rachel screamed as she slid down to the floor and started crying. The doors of the auditorium burst open. "What's going on here?" Sam yelled as he stormed in. He had heard Rachel's scream from outside, it was ear piercing. Jesse's head shot around to face the blonde that he'd never seen before.

"Who're you?" Jesse asks, sounding disgusted. Sam ignores the question as his eyes land on a broken down Rachel. Rachel gets herself together. She stood up quickly and wiped the tears gently off of her face. She swallowed before turning to face Sam who was halfway down the paths. "Sam, can you excuse us please." She asked, still trying to hold back tears. Sam hesitates for a moment and looks back and forth between Rachel and the guy he didn't know. He gave Jesse a half death glare before turning around. Rachel kept an eye on Sam until he was gone. Her attention returned to Jesse, her eyes taking careful blinks as she tried to study what in the world could be going through his mind. Jesse finally spoke up.

"Rachel, I know I've got some explaining to do. And I will. But as for now, I miss you. Your insanity, your drama, the sound of your voice. Everything." Jesse says sincerely.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." She shook her head.

"Let me take you to prom, and we will sort things out. Just give me a chance to make things right." Rachel still hesitates. She really wants to believe him, but she just can't.

"I'll think about it." She nods before quickly heading out. Jesse's satisfied. He decided to stay for a while, maybe sing something.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not so sure about this chapter...but did you like it? =)<em>

I dont own Glee, or 'Breathe You Out' by Charice _  
><em>


	4. Not Forgiven

_Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, everything. I dont own Glee._

* * *

><p>Rachel walked out of the auditorium, a few tears still on her face. She saw Sam waiting for her by the door once again, but decided not to ignore him this time. Sam stumbled before walking down the hallway beside her. "Who was that?" he asked, trying to keep up with her impeccable speed. Rachel sighed before answering. "He's um, Jesse St James" Rachel said, biting her lip and taking a sideways look at Sam, wondering if he knew.<p>

"Wait. _The_ Jesse ? From vocal adrenaline?" Rachel raised her eyebrows at him, her question answered. . She continued with hesitation again. "Yeah. He um, came to spy and then went back to vocal adrenaline and…it's just kind of a long story." She looked at Sam to see his reaction, then seeing that he wasn't beside her anymore. She turned around, eyes wide and saw him running furiously back to the auditorium. "Oh, crap." Rachel said to herself before fast-walking through the students to find him.

All she knew was that it couldn't be good. As she got inside the auditorium she was just in time to see Sam start yelling at Jesse, who was still in the auditorium. "What do you think you're doing? You're not welcome at this school!" Rachel wanted to know why Sam was so furious with him, he hadn't even known Jesse. Jesse slightly shook his head while saying,

"Okay seriously, who are you?" and rather calmly too. Rachel ran up the stage and she quickened her pace after seeing Sam angrily tackle Jesse to the ground. But Rachel was also scared. She was on the stage soon enough while they were still fighting. Only now they were standing up, trading punches and kicks and trying to get the other on the ground since they were both about the same built. Rachel stood in shock, her hands cupped around her mouth, until she decided to do something. She walked behind them and tried to get them to stop. They completely ignored Rachel, too focused on each other. The fight was getting worse, Rachel had no choice. She cautiously cut into the middle and tried to push Jesse forward since he was in front of her.

Sam seemed to come to his senses and stopped fighting but Jesse still looked directly passed Rachel too Sam, who had punched him for no apparent reason to Jesse. His fist swung and hit Rachel's face and they both watched the accident unfold in slow motion. Soon Rachel found herself on the floor, she felt liquid flow down her nose and she felt weak. Sam simply shook his head and glared at Jesse before picking Rachel up bridal style and carrying her to the nurse's office. Rachel wasn't clear what was going on, she just felt a pain on her nose and somehow the rest of her body. But that hole in her heart didn't fill either when she saw Jesse. She finally regained her full consciousness and found herself lying down on an uncomfortable bed. She looked around and blinked a few times, seeing Sam and Jesse as she started remembering a little of what had happened. She didn't blame either of them for the accident; it was an accident after all. But she _had _made up her mind. Sam looked over her and gripped her hand tightly causing Rachel's head to fill with confusion. "Raaaachel?" Sam checked if she was conscious and raised his eyebrows expectantly at her. "Uh huh?" Rachel responded, slowly sitting up, pulling her hand back from Sam's grip to Sam's surprise and dismay and looking around at the unfamiliar setting of the nurse's office. "Oh. Nothing, just checking if you're awake." Sam said calmly, smiling guiltily at her. Jesse came rushing over from pacing in the corner of the room. "Rachel! Sorry I wasn't focusing and I thought you were him and-" Rachel cut him off by chuckling slightly, wondering whether or not to be offended. "Don't worry about that, I'm fine anyway. But Jesse…" Rachel shook her head to herself and bit her lip. Sam and Jesse were both listening closely, waiting for her next words. "I can't go to prom with you." Rachel gave Jesse a sad smile as a confused look crossed Sam's face.

"Rachel, why? Just give-"

"No, Jesse. I'm sorry but it's just too hard to ever forgive you." Rachel said firmly, looking him in the eye. Jesse nods understandingly but still seems angry. He heads out the door, not exactly storming but not exactly not storming out either. Rachel sighed and turned her attention to Sam. She studied his face for a while as it changed from confusion to anger to just more and more confusion. Sam finally decided that the silence was getting too awkward between them. "I'm guessing he asked you to prom then." His voice dumbfounded. Rachel smiled slightly then let it disappear.

"Sam, I don't understand." Seriousness in her voice. Sam let himself show confusion again.

"Understand what…?" Rachel sighed once again.

"How come you're just…into me all of a sudden?" Sam opened his mouth and tried to speak, but nothing was coming out. "It just doesn't make sense." Rachel responded to his quietness. Sam gathered himself before contemplating in his head how he would answer. It ended up just coming to him, "Because Rachel. I see a side of you that I don't think much other people see. You're not what everyone says you are, you're just different. That kiss was real. Sent something similar to butterflies to my stomach." He chuckled a bit to himself. Rachel chuckled along with him as she realized how natural it felt to be with him. But she didn't realize that someone was watching them, and taking pictures.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Was it good? Bad? Was it a good chapter? Please tell me!<em>

_Next: Prom?  
><em>


	5. Questions and Answers: Part l

_Hi! Sorry i've taken a break, just havent had much inspiration. This is too short to pass for a chapter, so this is part one of the chapter. Hope you like it... I dont own GLEE._

* * *

><p>"What? Show me!" Finn yelled at Jacob who rushed to get his phone out of his pocket as Finn's anger rose. He quickly flipped open his red phone and pressed a few buttons, then showed the screen to Finn. Finn saw Rachel and Sam, Sam seems to be explaining something to her and Rachel's smiling. "This is unbelievable!" Finn exclaims, feeling like the smashing the delicate phone on the floor. Jacob shivers in fear, almost dropping the phone. Finn storms away from Jacob, angrier than ever though he shouldn't be. Is he being protective of Rachel, or just of himself? He tried to ignore the looks coming from students walking past him in the hallway, why was he so angry? Maybe he was just hurt? It didn't even make sense to him, because if he saw a photo of them, smiling and having a good time and he got angry, would that mean he still has feelings for Rachel? He tried to map out what this meant in his mind as he mindlessly reached in his locker. <em>It's time for a confrontation.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hi…, Rachel," Sam said nervously after standing in front of Rachel for a few seconds while Rachel looked at him expectantly.<p>

"Hi Sam," Rachel says coyly, closing her locker and clutching her books to her chest. Sam smiled at her after getting a peek at her hidden look of happiness. Rachel stood awkwardly, raising her eyebrows at Sam while trying to hide her smile. Sam finally returned to earth after being hypnotized by her beauty. "Oh, r-remember when you asked me to prom?" Sam said, slightly rushing. Rachel opened her mouth to say something but not before Sam continued talking. "Well I was kind of rude so, do you still want to go to prom with me?" Rachel giggled slightly then looked to the floor, smiling to herself. Sam bit his lip unnoticeably, not able to see her undeniable smile. She looks up at Sam's face of mixed emotions and replied, "Sure!" she smiled happily at him, then turned around to her next class, still smiling. She was happier than she'd been in a while. She'd put Finn behind her, he was a hypocrite; she told herself that she deserved better. She might have expected Jesse to be back, but she gotten that over with, coming out stronger than expected. And now, she had Sam, yes they were just starting, they werent offcial at all but something told her that he would treat her right. She sat down subtly in her math class, thinking about what a good place she was in right now.

* * *

><p>Finn told Sam to wait behind in the boys' locker room after their football practice. Sam simply nodded suspiciously. Soon all the other football players had filed out, Finn shut the door to the room and effectively cornered Sam. "I thought you were having money problems, Sam." He says calmly.<p>

Sam made a confused face at him, "Um…well, we are. Doing a little bit better though."

"So how come you have time to hook up with Rachel?" Finn tried to stay calm as Sam uselessly shook his head.

"No…no it's not like that, were just going to prom together. Wait, what do you care anyway?" Finn tried to look offended and was shocked that Sam was still being friendly to him. He didn't know what to say, he stood towering over Sam, embarrassed. Sam nodded and plastered a tight smile on his face, before heading out the door. Finn stares at him unsatisfied.

* * *

><p><em>Yes i know, not very good but i need some inspiration! And i've fallen in love with constructive critism, give me some please =)<br>_


	6. Questions and Answers: Part ll

_So heres part 2, im really sorry for the late update! Just been kind of busy lately. I've sort of drifted off with this story so sorry if it's not good or anything. I dont own Glee or its characters!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rachel nervously walked up to Sam's locker the next day with news. Sam smiled when he saw her, as he always did. Rachel greeted him with a smile of her own. "Hi, I um…when you asked me to prom yesterday, I forgot that I already agreed to go with Mercedes as friends so um I don't think I should back out on her now…" Rachel bit her lip self consciously. Sam hid his slight disappointment. "So you could join us as friends…?" Rachel asked hopefully. Sam nodded, 'Sure.". He sighed as she walked away. Friends? He wanted more than that with Rachel.<p>

Sam leads Rachel over to a blue car and opens the door as Rachel smiles at him. He goes around the car and over to the drivers seat and starts the car. "You look really great." He says to Rachel, smirking slightly. It was true; Rachel was wearing a deep blue knee-length dress with sparkles on it. It was a big change from her sequined legwarmers and plaid miniskirts. "Thanks, Sam. Oh, Mercedes house is just on the way, I'll tell you when were almost there." Sam nodded quickly, keeping his eyes on the road then turning on the radio when he stopped at the traffic light.

Sam, Rachel and Mercedes arrived unnoticed. They all watched as Finn and Quinn made their grand entrance, Quinn smiling like a pageant queen and Finn just unsure. They all shared eye rolls before finding the rest of their teammates and free styling with them. Rachel laughed playfully as Sam danced and Mercedes joined her. They were all having a great time. Soon the excitement died down, Mercedes, Rachel and Sam found a small round table to sit at. Sam had gone to get them all punch, leaving Mercedes and Rachel. "So Rachel… you like froggy lips, don't you?" Mercedes smirked at her. Rachel blushed before Sam returned to the table and handed them glasses of punch. "Thanks," Rachel and Mercedes said together, taking their drinks. Sam decided to fill the awkward silence so did one of his Mathew Maconaughy impression, the same one he did to Quinn on their first date. He figured, since neither Rachel nor Mercedes had heard it before. Rachel giggled playfully as Mercedes gapped at him; speechless then shot a weird look at Rachel. Mercedes slightly shook her head before informing them that she was going to say hi to Tina. Rachel took a sip of her punch, waiting for Sam to say something, but he didn't. "So how are things at home? Any hiring?" Rachel asked hopefully. Sam thought about it. "Well, my mom found a really small one, just part time while my dad is still pounding the pavement but…were alive." He gave her a sad smile. Rachel chuckled a bit, "Good to know." A slow song came on and the floor cleared only to get filled again by pairs. Rachel looked to the floor. "Do you…want to dance?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded, he took her head and led her to the dance floor. Sam hands around her waist and Rachel's rested on his shoulders. They stared into each others eyes and moved slowly to the music. Everything in their worlds slowed down and all they could see were each other, and it was amazing. The song ended and pop-y music came on. The pairs split up and everyone danced crazily again. Rachel and Sam shared big smiles before returning to their table.

* * *

><p><em>I couldnt be bothered to proof read that so sorry for any mistakes! Please tell me what you think! =) Oh my gosh who is so excited for Funeral?<br>_


End file.
